Think of me and you'll dream of me
by yuruumantic
Summary: Kuroko had a nightmare and Akashi tries his best to take his fear away.


The sun was bright and warm. The warm air brushed his delicate skin and he liked the feeling as he closed his eyes.

Relaxing, was the word he wanted to describe it, from the calming breeze and rustling trees to the warmth of the grass bed and tickling tips of the grass leaves.

The ambiance was perfect.

The surrounding was calming and in harmony. He hoped he could always feel that kind of relaxation and he hoped everyday would be like that way, in solitude and in serenity.

A soft smile graced his lips and he knew that as he would open his eyes, the blue skies like the color of his eyes and soft tufts of hair and beaming sun would be the ones to greet him, to welcome him for a fine weather and wonderful day ahead of him.

However, his assumption was wrong. When he thought clear blue skies and bright sun would greet his anticipating eyes he got it wrong.

Darkness filled the entire space he was in. There was no light. There were no leaves dancing down from the trees. There was no warm wind that blows gently on his skin. There were even no life forms wandering around him. There was no life. Everything was in grey and black.

There was nothing.

The world was lifeless and it was suffocating to be there. It was like a path on the way to hell.

The bluenette can't see anything. He stood on his own feet to escape the dark emptiness which crawled shivers to his spine. Fear consumed him and he was so scared. He tried to run but he didn't know where to head to. It was too dark that even grasping for something won't help him out, because in the first place, there was hardly anything in there.

The warm air sunk and cold air rose. It was getting colder and colder and he could hear faint sounds coming from behind. The voices were coming closer and his hairs from the back of his neck stood on their ends.

The once warm and calming ambiance was replaced by cold and vacuity.

It was frightening and worrisome.

Tears trickled down his cheeks from fear.

 _I want to get away from here._

He tried to shout out for help but his voice got caught from his throat. He can't utter a word. He can't shout as if he was mute in the very first place. His efforts were pointless.

 _Somebody help me._

The fear swallowed him whole and his tears flowed down like a sprout of water from pouring from his eyes. He wanted to escape from this, but he didn't know how? There was no light to guide him. There was no hope in there. There was only loneliness and grief.

Alone.

He was alone.

Running with hopelessness, running without a direction to go, he suddenly fell down on his knees as he just decided to give up and cry. Helplessly, he looked around but blackness still surrounded him as if blind and he couldn't even see himself so there was nothing to do, but let his tears come out.

How can a perfect feeling could turn into ashes of grey and black?

Where was the light he had seen before? Where was the sky? Where was the sun? Where was he?

"Honey wake up-Hon, wake up you're having a bad dream."

Kuroko shot his eyes open, sweat collecting on his forehead, blue hairs sticking on it while a set of mismatched eyes bore onto his blue orbs.

"Akashi-kun, what—" His eyes that were wet from tears turned to the clock that read 1 AM in the morning. The lamp was turned on and the moon was still shining so bright outside the window, his heart was pounding so fast than normal against his ribcage when he was pulled up suddenly for a warm embrace from the redhead hovering on top of him.

"I was so worried Tetsuya. I thought you won't wake up anymore." The redhead told him with fear-laced tone, his grip around the petite male tightened.

Kuroko could feel fresh tears cascading down his cheeks once again as the memories from his bad dream flashed through his eyes. He held onto Akashi as tight as he could. "I had a nightmare Akashi-kun."

Akashi pulled away to meet the bluenette's scared eyes. "How many times should I tell you just to call me by my name, my Tetsuya?"

A hand brushed his cheek while he received a warm look from the man who had awakened him up, a look of worry marring his face. "Sorry Seijuurou. I'm still not used to it."

Akashi heaved a sigh and hugged him tightly once again. "It's okay," There was a sigh again. "But I really thought you wouldn't wake up anymore. You were trashing and turning in your sleep the reason I woke up and when I turned to you, you were moaning, your face was scrunched up and you were begging for someone for help. I kept on waking you up, but you won't. I was so scared Tetsuya." He hugged him again, burying his face on the bluenette's vanilla scented neck.

"Sorry for scaring you Seijuurou." Kuroko had wiped the tears on his face with the back of his hand before letting Akashi go.

"What happened?" Akashi asked softly, fear showing from his heterochromatic orbs. He was intrigued to what kind of dream that sent his Tetsuya to be scared like this.

"It was a bad dream Sei. There was no escape there." Kuroko's voice wavered from his last word.

Akashi furrowed his brows, before placing a kiss on his lover's nose. "Care to tell me what you mean by no escape?"

Tears rolled down from the bluenette's cheeks, causing Akashi to kiss them away. Kuroko took several deep breaths to muster up the courage to narrate his dream firstly about peaceful ambiance which shifted to a nightmare of darkness and loneliness, fear-induced dream.

"I dreamt first about the blue skies and calming breeze. I felt like I was in paradise so I was happy. But when I closed my eyes and opened them again, darkness surrounded me. I was trapped in emptiness Seijuurou. I tried to run out from there but I couldn't see anything. I didn't even know where to go! I couldn't shout for help. I-I was scared...very scared... I thought I would forever get stuck there in t-the cold a-alone..." Kuroko was still scared. He hugged his knees closer to him and won't let Akashi see his tear-stained face once again.

Hearing the bad dream Kuroko had, Akashi moved closer to the blue haired male, lips hovering on the shell of his while whispering sweet nothing to get him forget his nightmare.

"I'm here Tetsuya. I'll always be here. I won't leave you alone okay? Don't think too much about your dream. It will not come true." He said in between kisses to the bluenette's cheeks causing for his heart to flutter from his sincere assurance that he'll be just by his side and will never had a thought of leaving him as how he could interpret Kuroko's dream.

Knowing Kuroko for almost ten years now, he knew that Tetsuya's greatest fear was to be left alone and he had sworn to himself five years ago that he will never let that happen to his blue haired angel.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around the redhead and buried his face on his chest. He could hear Akashi's heart beating, but there was a lulling feeling to it which Kuroko found relaxing.

"Calm down. Crying doesn't suit you. Forget about your dream. Remember, that will never come true. You have me and you will never ever be alone. I'll be your blue sky; I'll be your sun. I'll be your light. Forever you will have me. I'll be even your source of air, water, everything. Just don't be sad anymore Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou will always be with you." He said, peppering kisses on the male's head down to his cheeks with dry tear tracks and as last drop of tear fell down, he kissed it away.

Meeting Akashi's soft orbs, Kuroko sported out a grateful smile.

"Don't ever think about it again alright? Just think about me and nothing else and everything will be alright." He told the bluenette, showing a smile that made Kuroko's heart beat faster, not because from fear, but because of how sincere Akashi is from his words that held a promise in his words.

Akashi's words work its way towards Kuroko, a smile still gracing on his lips as Kuroko thought of nothing but Akashi.

 _Dreams are not reality so dwelling on them too much wouldn't do anything._

A kiss was shared right after, initiated by Kuroko. The kiss was languid and sweet. There wasn't lust in it but full of love wherein their hearts beat in sync and in harmony. It was an innocent kiss, a kiss that could probably take one's fears and insecurities away and that worked between the two as a surge of pure love covered their hearts entirely.

Kuroko pulled out first from the kiss and leaned his head on Akashi's chest. He was listening to the steady heart beats that soothed his mind and tensed nerves.

"I love you Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko said softly while Akashi was busily stroking the blue tufts of hair soothingly. Kuroko enveloped his arms around Akashi's waist as he rocked him back and forth like putting a baby to sleep.

"I love you too. Don't be scared okay?" He kissed Kuroko's temple and flashed him his heart stopping smile.

The fear and worry Kuroko had felt earlier subsided completely. Thanks to Akashi who gave him strength to move on from his unwanted dream, now he could be himself, rest assured that he will stay forever around Akashi's loving arms.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about my dream because it isn't reality. It's only a cause of our anxieties and I don't need to get bothered by it because I have you. Dreams aren't real. This is real. The reality is that I have you." Kuroko looked up at him and pecked him on the cheek, with a tint of red coloring his skin as Akashi kissed him back.

"I only want to see you smile. I'm glad I have taken away your fear."

"That's because you're an Akashi and you can do anything." Kuroko complimented before yawning cutely, a pout forming his lips.

"It's already 1:30 AM, go back to sleep. You still have to wake up by 4 later." Akashi reminded the bluenette who lied down the mattress, covering his mouth as he yawned soundly.

"I want to hug you." He pouted and Akashi couldn't resist his lover so as soon as he lied down beside Kuroko, Kuroko nuzzled his face on his chest, smiling contentedly.

"Take a sleep now love." Akashi rocked him back and forth gently and hummed a lullaby.

Kuroko had his eyes closed when all of a sudden, Akashi surprisingly sung a line from his favourite song. Later on, Kuroko can feel the sleepiness overtaking him and he was ready to surrender to sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Akashi murmured to his ears before kissing his forehead as he too was close to submitting himself to sleep. But just before he could succumb to sleep, the door to their bedroom opened revealing a tuft of blue hair from a small boy who was clutching on his proclaimed lucky item which was a bear courtesy of Midorima.

"Haruto, baby what happened to you?" Akashi shot up worriedly. Kuroko felt Akashi move and he was interrupted from his sleep as well, rubbing his eyes and slightly cracking his eyes only to see their only son crawling on their bed with red rimmed eyes.

"Daddies, Haruto is scared." The five year-old boy stuttered, sniffling and rubbing his nose cutely as he welcomed himself in between his two fathers.

Kuroko and Akashi had exchanged worried glances sharing a thought that only with the look on the eyes they could understand.

 _Nightmare_

"Baby what did you dream about?" Kuroko was now sitting once again, his attention was directed to his son who was hugging his treasured teddy bear.

"A m-monster. He had red eyes and he was ugly daddy. He wanted to get my teddy bear daddy." He whimpered softly and the only thing Akashi could do to solve it was to hug his son and assured him that it was only a dream.

Akashi couldn't help but think the coincidence of Kuroko having a nightmare on the same day with Haruto.

"It was just a dream baby. There are no monsters because if there are then they had already invaded our house don't you think? And if it there is, daddies will kill it for you so you and your Teddy could be safe and happy." He assured his son as he pulled away and showed his smile.

"You will?" Haruto pouted clutching his teddy bear close to his chest. His chubby cheeks and nose were red from crying. He was probably crying while asleep just like Kuroko.

"Tetsuya? We will kill the monster who will hurt our Haruto together right?" Akashi asked with his signature smirk, ruffling his little boy's soft hair and grinned.

Kuroko smiled his ever soft smile that Akashi loved seeing. "Ahuh. We're your superheroes Haruto so there's nothing to be afraid of."

Haruto put up a huge grin as his eyes dazzled. "Yay daddies are my superheroeeeees!" He hugged his fathers and Kuroko was chuckling from how cute his son looked like.

On the other hand, Akashi was gazing towards Kuroko who was fondly watching their son talk to his teddy bear telling that ' _Daddies will save us. They are heroes Teddy.'_

As Kuroko could sense the gaze he was getting from his husband, Kuroko had shifted his body and placed a tender kiss on the corner of Akashi's mouth while their son was busy talking to his cuddle bear.

As their son had finally gotten over with his nightmare, Akashi brought Haruto on his lap and kissed his forehead. "Want to sleep here with daddies?"

The cute boy lifted his head up, nodding with a wide smile making his eyes turned into crescent moons. "Yes please~"

"Aww my baby is so cute like his father~" Akashi cooed, pinching the latter's tomato cheeks.

"Wrong. Daddy Tetsu, you're not cute. Even Daddy Sei isn't cute at all." He shook his head, his sky blue hair bouncing naturally.

The couple were incredulous and they both raised a brow to their little boy.

"Why is that?" Akashi raised a brow and leaned closer to Haruto grinning teasingly.

"Because Daddy Sei is handsome, Daddy Tetsu is beautiful and Haruto is the only cute one!" The kid explained rendering the couple's lips form an 'o' shape that hummed an "Oooh" sound.

"That's sweet." Kuroko nodded to his son. "But I disagree that I'm beautiful because I'm handsome, yet thank you Haruto." He ruffled the kid's tuft of hair, when he noticed the clock hanging on the wall that read 2:05 AM.

"We should sleep now." Kuroko reminded and the redhead read the time as well and deemed it to go back to sleep.

Kuroko still have two hours of sleep to take but that didn't matter anymore.

"Haruto, lie on bed now. You still have school tomorrow and you hate it when you get late don't you?" Akashi helped his son to lie down on the middle of the bed after he placed another pillow for Haruto to use.

Haruto yawned, hugging his bear by his left arm. "Daddies? Thank you for being my superheroes tonight."

The couple nodded before they placed a chaste kiss on their son's forehead and muttered a soft "Goodnight and sweet dreams Haruto." before they had lied down on opposite sides beside their adorable son.

Akashi pulled up the blanket up to them and turned off the lampshade. However, Haruto's eyes were still visible in the dark whick made Kuroko turned to him. "Baby you need to sleep. Close your eyes alright. Daddies won't leave you here."

Haruto just blinked his eyes.

"Listen to Daddy Tetsu, Haruto. If you don't sleep you won't grow like father. Do you want that?"

"No." The kid shook his head and pouted.

"Sleep," Kuroko patted the little boy's hip and closed his eyes so his son would do the same.

"Can you both sing me a lullaby?" The kid asked, blue eyes visible from the moonlight spilling in their room.

"Hm?" Kuroko fluttered an eye open and his son was pleading.

"Lullaby please daddy Tetsu."

But before Kuroko could start, Akashi had started to hum the song their son always loves.

Kuroko was listening for awhile and when he found Haruto closing his eyes, Kuroko joined his husband from humming the song. As if they could read each other's mind, both of them sung that one particular line they love the most. Since they often play that song at home, their son got a liking on it as well.

 _"Beause I don't need the sunlight shining on my face. And I don't need perfection to have the perfect day. I just want to see you happy, a smile on your face. Nothing else matters because you're everything to me."_

The song ended and was replaced by the ticking from the clock hanging on the wall. The moonbeam splitting inside the room from the cracks of their window. Both Akashi and Tetsuya were holding each other's gaze while was son is sleeping soundly in their middle.

As finality, Akashi reached out his hand, arm snaking on Haruto's middle, grasping for the bluenette's hand over their child that soon wrapped around the Haruto. Kuroko's heart was thumping faster than a mile and Akashi moved closer to be able to hug his husband too. A smile formed on both of their faces once they had closed their eyes.

"Goodnight my Tetsuya. Think of me and you will dream of me." Seijuurou said before drifting to sleep.

And that night, they had each other invading their dreams.

Haruto dreamt about him being a superhero and as for the couple, they dreamt both of having a new kid with long reddish hair.


End file.
